Riley's Field Trip
by TheOrdinaryAuthor
Summary: The day of the big field trip is here, an annual school trip to Alcatraz. Riley has been looking forward to it for months, but with a dark history and tales of ghouls aplenty, how will Riley and her emotions react to her new surroundings?
1. Chapter one: A new day

**Author's Note:** **This is my first fanfiction on this website, so reviews are greatly appreciated! This fanfiction centres on the world of Inside Out, and follows twelve year old Riley as she embarks on an annual field trip to Alcatraz Prison! Located in San Francisco, the prison has earned a legendary status and plays host to many tales of ghouls and ghosts. Can Riley's emotions guide her through the day safely? Read on to find out.**

The sun shined brightly as another day began in San Francisco. Birds chirped, people stirred in their beds and the morning traffic slowly roared to life as it crossed the horizon. For many this day would be nothing special, just another monotonous daily routine, but for twelve year old Riley Anderson it was another story! It was the seventh of June, and a day Riley had been anticipating for months; it was the day of the big field trip! She clambered out of bed and darted around the bedroom excitedly, determined to enjoy the day to its fullest.

Meanwhile in Headquarters, the five emotions: Joy, Fear, Anger, Disgust and Sadness were all similarly excited. Visiting a place as dark and foreboding as Alcatraz would provide a new and unique challenge, one they had been preparing for ever since the permission slip had first landed on Riley's desk two months ago. Even as Riley flew down the stairs two at a time, they were carefully preparing for the day ahead, huddled around the control panel eagerly. Joy was leading, followed closely by Fear.  
"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" asked Fear for the seventh time. After all, he had good reason to be afraid. The ferry to the island could sink, the school bus could explode, and weren't there tales of the prison being haunted?  
"Calm down Fear, we'll be fine" replied Joy nonchalantly. "What's the worst that could happen?" Fear didn't answer that question, too afraid the dozens of 'worst case scenarios' that could occur at _any_ moment. Before he could continue however, he was interrupted by Disgust.  
"Besides, it's the dusty old buildings and grimy tour guides we need to watch out for. If one comes near us, we're totally jumping off the island".  
"Which no-one has EVER survived" Fear added.  
"I heard they put people in the electric chair there" Sadness remarked unhelpfully.  
"Enough!" Anger shouted. "Riley has been looking forward to today for months. If you three ruin it with your bickering, so help me…" That was enough to end the argument there and then. The emotions returned to their duties, just as Riley said goodbye to her parents and exited the house.

What followed was a blur of walking to school, registration, talking to newly made friends and getting onto the school bus that would deliver them to the ferry. By the time they reached the harbour and boarded the floating vessel, the emotions were already exhausted. Sadness lay face down on the floor and Anger had collapsed into an armchair, defeated. When another girl: Ella McCormick had taken Riley's seat on the bus, Anger had been needed and the resulting confrontation had taken a toll on the short red emotion. Joy was now in total control as the ferry neared the island, the excitement of every individual aboard growing and growing. Then they were there. The historic monument loomed above, and as a reminder of its true purpose, Honesty Island shone brightly. Disgust dropped her lipstick and looked at the monitor in awe. Fear choked on the tea he was sipping. Sadness looked up, Joy squealed in anticipation and even Anger found the willpower to gaze at the sight before him. They had arrived. It was finally happening. They had at last reached Alcatraz!

 **If you enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what you think! If it is in demand I will get chapter 2 out ASAP! Hope you enjoyed reading and see you all soon…**


	2. Chapter two: Bighouse Blues

**I decided to make chapter 2 earlier than planned, as I want to see people's reactions to the story panning out. This one will be longer and slightly darker than the first, but I think you'll like it. Once again, reviews are appreciated.**

Jack Montgomery was a convicted murderer, conman and thief. Sentenced to death in 1947, he lived in Alcatraz's B-block for only four short months before receiving a painful end atop the electric chair. They say the island is haunted, and they wouldn't be wrong. Jack endured barbaric treatment during his time at the prison, leaving him to die in a mixture of extreme anger and fear. Sixty years later they were the only emotions left in his black soul, his joy, sadness and disgust having long since faded away. Even in death, they fuelled him, with or without a physical form. Riley's emotions didn't know it, but if they simply managed to endure until the end of Riley's life, they would remain with her forever, more than just electric signals in the brain; a genuine part of her essence. Of course Jack Montgomery hadn't escaped punishment. He had been doomed to wander the prison as a disembodied spirit, and without a physical body there was little he could do. He spent his time tormenting tourists to the best of his ability, praying on those closest to cell forty-seven, the only "home" he now knew.

Riley and her classmates now found themselves in the Main Cell house, the very heart of the facility. Ahead of them a tour guide pointed out objects of historical significance, although inside he was bored. His Joy had fallen asleep from the boredom, and his Disgust was trying his best not to express contempt for the job at hand. In contrast, Riley was enjoying herself, her emotions working diligently as they traversed the prison. At Headquarters, Joy was once again in control, chatting to the others in excitement.  
"This place is so interesting!" she smiled. "Look at all the history!" Some way away, History Island, a new addition to Riley's mind whirred into life, the hands of a clock spinning at breakneck speed.  
" _What-ever_ Joy, did you SEE that tour guide's moustache? It looks like a dead caterpillar" Disgust muttered under her breath, although secretly she was enjoying the tour.

"Watch o-WATCH OUT FOR THAT LADY!" Fear screamed, as Riley swerved around an elderly woman. The woman turned and smiled back sweetly, not having noticed the near collision. This sent the other emotions into a fit of laughter, excluding sadness, who smiled discreetly. Suddenly the monitor began to flash and a stiff mechanical voice rang out.  
"Bathroom alert, bathroom alert" it droned continually. Joy stretched out and pressed a yellow button on the console.  
"Looks like we have a bathroom break people" she called out. Riley pushed through to the front of the crowd. After informing her teacher she separated from the group, travelling in the opposite direction to her friends. It was simple: go to the bathroom and then re-join the group in Cell Block D. Fear was in frenzy.  
"No, no, no! We could get lost, we could get lost. What if we're left on the island, alone, AT NIGHT?" he shouted, trying to convince the others of the obvious danger.  
"Calm down, we're there" Joy replied. Sure enough, they had arrived at the bathroom without a major catastrophe.  
"Yeah and I'm getting pretty sick of your yelling Fear!" Anger spat out across the control room. "Like Joy said earlier, what could happen?"

No less than five minutes later, Riley was walking the prison once again, but with slightly less certainty than before. In Headquarters, the first seeds of doubt were beginning to grow.  
"Ughh… does anyone actually remember the way to D Block?" Disgust asked uneasily.  
"We'll just recall the memories of the tour so far" Sadness suggested. She quickly wandered over to the wall, containing rows upon rows of colourful memory orbs. The display was dominated by glowing yellow orbs, with only a few lone red, green and purple orbs scattered throughout. Sadness turned her head and gasped. The far left side containing the most recent memories seemed colourless, the orbs quickly fading to grey.  
"The memories are faded. We can't remember the way back and we're probably gonna get lost" she murmured. It was true. Joy tried her best to pick out the details, but all she could make out were blurred visuals and garbled audio.  
"Well…." Joy began. "I'm sure we can find our way back".  
"Not like we have much choice anyway. Can I finally use that curse word now?" Anger added.  
"No Anger" Joy replied. On that note, Joy pulled down on a lever and Riley began to move forward…. Straight towards Cell Block B. They didn't suspect they were going the wrong way. They didn't suspect Riley's classmates were at the opposite end of the prison. And they certainly didn't expect Jack to by lying in wait, waiting for the perfect tourist to play his games with.


	3. Chapter three: Jack the unfriendly ghost

**Sorry for not posting chapter 3 as quickly as the others. I recently received results for my GCSE's, the English exams all 16 year olds must sit. I did well, including A+'s in both English subjects, so I'm more motivated than ever to bring you guys great fanfiction! Hope you enjoy chapter 3, and please keep the reviews coming! As an additional note, Jack Montgomery is an entirely fictional character and never really went to Alcatraz :p**

Cell Block B was less crowded than the other parts of the prison. The large, bustling crowds elsewhere gave way to open, solitary corridors and the atmosphere was colder, with a mustiness that immediately sent a shiver down Riley's spine. Lines of cramped cells lined the walls, a stark reminder of the island's brutal past. Fear was instantly on guard as they wandered aimlessly, far away from their classmates and friends.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" he whispered, tenser than ever. "Anything could be hiding in those shadows". Fear began to bite his nails nervously, clearly struggling to adapt to his intimidating new surroundings. As they continued, Fear stretched out and pressed a purple button, causing Riley to creep forward more slowly.  
" _What_?" Disgust said. "Ghosts _aren't_ real doofus. Only losers believe in them, and we should get out of here before anybody sees us".  
"I hate to say this, but I agree with Disgust" Anger added. "We've obviously gone the wrong way, and if you don't turn us around in the next five seconds, I'll do it for y-"

Everyone froze. Anger stopped speaking abruptly, and even Joy stood in a stunned silence. A noise had resounded through the open space, an unmistakable sound that kept the emotions rooted to the spot. It was a slow, deep laugh. Over their years of service the emotions had experienced many different varieties of laughter; whether it was the bubbly laughter of Joy, the excited laughter of Riley herself or the loving laughter of her parents. It was clear to the five what true happiness sounded like. It was also clear there was NO happiness in the sound they had heard, only cruelty. For a moment, nobody moved, and the only sounds were the startled breaths of Riley. And for much, much more than a moment they all contemplated what they had just heard. Where had the noise come from? There was no-one else nearby, and as far as they could see there were no loudspeakers present. Despite never having believed in ghosts or the paranormal, Riley was now afraid. She had seen her fair share of horror films, and a disturbing number of them were similar to this.  
"W-what was that? Was that a ghost?" Fear exclaimed finally. For once there were no sarcastic replies from Disgust, no below the belt remarks from Anger and no reassurances from Joy.

It happened again. The laugh rang out again, louder and more confident than before. Meanwhile, Jack Montgomery was enjoying himself. He always enjoyed tormenting the younger ones more, and Riley was a perfect target. It was just bad luck on her part that she had stumbled into Cell Block B, only metres from cell forty-seven, his home. He had her right where he wanted her, and could practically see Fear's panic in her head. Joy also managed to speak, despite her obvious fear.  
"M-maybe it was a friendly ghost…. Like Casper!" she said warily. The other emotions weren't convinced, and they soon became aware of a faint squeaking sound. Reluctantly, Riley turned her head slowly towards cell forty-seven, the source of the noise. In the cell a single mirror hung on the wall, steamed over, with a lone message marked into the steam. The message read: "GET OUT LITTLE GIRL", and seeing it, Fear needed no encouragement.  
" **It definitely isn't a friendly ghost… Run**!" Fear screamed, before slamming his fist down on a console button labelled "fight or flight". Riley began to sprint away from the cell as fast as her legs could carry her, whilst Headquarters quickly devolved into pandemonium. Fear had promptly fainted onto the control panel; his body slumped over a mess of buttons. Disgust, Sadness and Joy were all screaming, too taken aback by the paranormal activity to act. Anger had resorted to yelling insults and curses at the invisible entity, foul words without rhyme or reason.  
"It's gonna get us!" Sadness groaned, as chaos continued to erupt all around her. But Riley was unaware of this internal conflict. All she knew was that she had to escape, and fast. She didn't stop. She didn't look back.

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 3. This was intended to be the peak of the story, so please tell me what you thought. I am planning a final chapter to wrap up the events of the fic, which should be finished by tomorrow. As an additional note, I have started a comedy tumblr ask blog: "Askemotions"**

 **Here you can ask the emotions from Inside Out any questions you want, with image replies guaranteed within 24 hours :) Give it a try, I'd love to get it going!**

 **That marks the end of this update :)**


	4. Chapter four: Do you believe in ghosts?

**Here is the final chapter! I always intended this one to be quite short and sweet, so this chapter will wrap things up nicely fairly quickly. If you read all the way to the end, thank you and an overall review of what you thought would be very nice :)**

 **Additionally, at the end there will be a special sneak peek into my next Inside Out fic: "Comatose", which you will definitely want to read if you enjoyed this. It will be set in Riley's mind, will be much longer and adventure based and will focus on the emotions. Give it a shot; I'm sure you'll like it.**

Jack Montgomery couldn't have been happier. His plan had worked perfectly, and the frightened young girl he had terrified was now running away at incredible speed, as fast as her legs could carry her. Despite this, Riley stayed admirably silent, not wanting to experience the embarrassment of being discovered. The same was not true for her emotions. Anger was yelling. Disgust had run to a corner before promptly vomiting. Sadness was bawling and Joy was cowering beneath the control panel. Only the buttons that had been pressed by Fear, who was still lying unconscious, kept Riley running. She had no sense of direction and no idea of where she was going, but she kept running regardless, desperate to escape whatever primal danger had chosen to attack.

Riley never found out how long she had been running for before she burst from the gloom, back into the warmth and safety of the tourist crowds. Despite her relief she had never much liked crowds, but was surprised now to find herself accepting the swarms of people gratefully.  
"Okay" Joy said slowly. "Time to find our way b-". She was silenced by a sharp "clunk" as a memory orb fell into place. The five turned their heads and gasped as a glowing purple, red and green orb rolled down a track, through the floor and into the core hub.  
"A core memory!" Sadness exclaimed as the whole of Headquarters came alive. The very floor glowed with radiance as a golden bridge extended from the tower, across the Memory Dump and towards the Islands of personality. Finally a structure materialised across the abyss. Adjacent to Family Island, a new Island had appeared, with dark, gothic towers and dramatic crimson lighting. The name of the Island was soon displayed on the monitor for all to see: Horror Island! Joy and the others stood in stunned silence for what seemed like an eternity before finally Disgust spoke.  
"Well that was unexpected… But let's get something clear. We _never_ speak of this, understood? Our reputation would be _ruined_ if anyone found out". With that, Disgust pressed another button on the control panel and Riley began to briskly walk forward. No-one mentioned what had happened, it was clear that the subject was best suited for another day, after they had all had adequate time to recover. In less than five minutes, Riley's whole world had been turned upside down, and to say the emotions didn't know how to react was an understatement.

Five minutes later Riley had re-joined her classmates, and only three hours later the visit was over. Her teacher had noticed Riley's uncharacteristic silence but said nothing. For girls her age, there were dozens of explanations for her abnormal behaviour, and as far as she was concerned it was none of her concern. This behaviour continued as Riley left the Island, boarded the school bus and walked home. Her mother and father were waiting for her when she got home. In the mind of Riley's mother, her emotions were raring to know how their daughter's day had gone.  
"So…" Mrs Andersen asked. "How was the visit?"  
"Yeah…" Mr Andersen added. "Was it creepy? Did you meet any ghosts?" In Riley's mind, Horror Island started to animate, with Honesty Island quickly following suit.  
"Well" Riley began…

 **So there it was! If you enjoyed, please favourite me on fanfiction! It would mean a lot and would support my future fics! Reviews are also greatly appreciated. Now as promised, here is the synopsis and some of the characters of "Comatose", my next Inside Out fic.**

 _When Riley is involved in a car crash, her world is turned upside down. But with brain activity continuing, the emotions realise they have a responsibility to help. With no way to wake up, Riley's fate now rests in the hands of five unlikely saviours. Can they reach The Core, the centre of Riley's brain to reboot her universe in time? Join the five on an adventure that takes them beyond Headquarters, the personality islands and long term memory as they fight to keep Riley alive._

This story will be longer, at least 10k+ words strong and will have a different location for each chapter. It will be released within 2-3 days with the first two or three chapters complete. Initial ideas for characters include "The Alternates", a backup set of emotions reserved for emergencies, and "Love" and "Regret", two emotions that exist in Riley's mind but are not yet ready to be put into action. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
